The Unknown Quantity
by wood-n-snape
Summary: A Prophecy leads Voldemort to Malfoy but is he looking in the right place? eventual HGSS slash DMHP & others. Please be patient. New Chap 8404
1. TUQ Disclaimer

TITLE THE UNKNOWN QUANTITY  
  
RATING R (for swearing and compromising situations!!)  
  
SUMMARY A prophecy leads Voldemort to Malfoy but, is he looking  
in the right place? HG/SS eventual slash DM/HP  
  
DISCLAIMER All Harry Potter characters belong to the  
master that is JK Rowling. All other things you recognise  
belong to those fab fan-ficers out there on the web. Thank  
You for inspiring me! I apologise if I have borrowed any  
of your ideas. I have tried to be completely original but  
when you read fan-fics 24/7 it's sometimes difficult to  
remember what you've read and what has formed in the dark  
recesses of your brain!!! Please forgive me!!  
PL-EE-EA-SS-SE!!!  
  
A quick note on the timeline of The Unknown Quantity  
1980 - Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco born.  
1981 - James & Lily Potter killed by Voldemort  
1991 - The four stoogies begin Hogwarts School 1997 - The start of 7th year at Hogwarts  
  
P.S. The plot, Draco's birthday and Hermione's parent's names are all  
from me.  
  
Anyway on with the story. Please Review. All Flames will be used to light a bonfire on the 5th of November!! 


	2. TUQ PROLOGUE The Prophecy

PROLOGUE - THE PROPHECY

FRIDAY 19 SEPTEMBER 1980

Lucius Malfoy was pacing back and forth down the corridor of the first floor of Malfoy Manor.  It was ten o'clock at night and he had been pacing since ten o'clock that morning.  In those twelve hours he had developed quite a headache.  Listening to constant screams and threats to his bodily organs had made him anxious.  Now he was simply hoping that soon it would all be over.

While Lucius was wearing a trench into the seventeenth century floor runner, Severus Snape sat on a hardback chair reading the newest version of 'Moste Potente Potions' while simply observing, with a slight smirk, the emotions fleetingly forming on Lucius' face.

Suddenly the door at the end of the hallway opened and a small house-elf named Dobby stepped outside.

"_Master, Sir.  Madam like to see you Sir!"_

Lucius pushed past the house-elf and burst into his bedroom.

There, lying on the bed, was Narcissa Malfoy cradling a small bundle of blankets in her arms.  She looked up and saw the inquisitive look on her husband's face and gave a small smile.

  
"_Lucius, darling, we have a son!_"

He smiled a genuine ear to ear grin and moved to the side of his wife, forgetting all about the house-elf and medi-witch still in the room.

"_A son!" he said disbelievingly, "__A son!"_

Peering into the blankets for the first time he knew that the child was definitely theirs.  The child's sharp features could have been cloned from his own and the tuft of hair, on the crown of the babies head, matched his parents in both colour and texture.

He gently peeled the child from Narcissa's grip to hold his son and heir.  The silence in the room was broken with one almighty shriek from the mouth of the boy.  "_My, isn't he a feisty little dragon!_" a voice exclaimed from the doorway.  Severus was now laughing outright at the surprised faces of Lucius and Narcissa.  "_Draco?_" Lucius asked the small child.  As abruptly as the screaming had started, it ceased.  Narcissa looked towards the two most important men in her life, her husband and her son, smiled and replied with a tone of finality – "_Draco!_"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  *  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the other end of Britain in a small private London hospital, Stewart Granger was also pacing.  Hilary, his wife, had only been in labour for one hour but Stewart was already anxious to be with her.  When the mid-wife emerged from the delivery suite to take him to his wife, he was shaking like a leaf.  He sprinted into the room so fast that he slipped and fell at his wife's side.  Hilary giggled at her husband's antics and only hoped that their child would not be so accident prone as he was.  Stewart stood up and smiled at his wife while apologising at the same time.  He looked lovingly at her and the small bundle in her arms.  The child simply gazed at the man peering into the warm blankets, until he said, "_Hilary, it's like magic, she's so beautiful!"_

"_Hermione," Hilary sighed while looking from her daughter to her husband, "_how about that?_"_

Stewart thought about it for a few moments and then agreed full heartedly, "_Hermione is perfect.  Hermione Granger, our little girl."_

To this statement the joyfully happy new parents received a gummy grin from the newest addition to their family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  *  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, back at Malfoy Manor in a secluded part of Perthshire in Scotland, Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape were wetting baby Draco's head with a bottle of vintage single malt whisky.  They were about to refill their glasses when a searing pain in their left forearms ceased all other thoughts.

"_Why now when we are celebrating?" Severus asked in an agitated tone._

"_Severus, you know our Master will call only if it is of the utmost importance."  Lucius replied.  "__Let me just inform Narcissa and we will be off."_

With that he walked from the library to the bedroom and back within a few minutes.

"_We had best be on our way, you know how our Lord detests to be kept waiting!"_

Automatically they each touched their arms, said a quick incantation and apparated swiftly to the Dark Lord's side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  *  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_Ah Lucius, I feel congratulations are in order."_

"_Thank you my Lord.  I am most pleased at the birth of my son."_

"_And tell me Lucius, you know of the importance of the child's upbringing and the responsibilities bestowed upon the Godfather, do you not?"_

"_I do my Lord."_

"_Have you decided on an appropriate candidate?"_

"_We have my Lord, Narcissa and I had decided to ask Severus here.  We hope and wish that he shall accept."_

"_And do you accept, Severus?"_

"_I do my Lord."_

"_Then I must inform you both of a prophecy given to that muggle-loving fool Dumbledore by that seer, what's her name?"_

"_Trelawny, Sybill Trelawny, Master."  Severus replied._

"_Yes Severus, that's her.  Where was I now, ah yes, the prophecy.  The basics are that a child born on this day will have the power to destroy me.  It then carried on to another part of the prophecy which directs my attention towards that Potter child. Now this child may have the power in the future to destroy Voldemort but, he shall never kill my body, my filthy muggle father's namesake child, me, Tom Marvolo Riddle.  Potter will never kill that part of me."_

Lucius and Severus looked at each other then back to the Dark Lord with questioning glances.

"_The child born today will completely destroy me.  Not just my soul, but my body and my being.  Alas, if this portion of the prophecy does come to pass both Lord Voldemort and Tom Riddle will be no more."_

After an uncomfortable silence the reverie was broken by Lucius' whisper.

"_My Lord, if I may be so prudent to ask how this can be avoided?"_

"_Yes Lucius, I thought you would ask seeing as your child may be my downfall."  Voldemort paused in his speech and in the quiet you could faintly hear the crashing of waves against the cliffs._

"_The child," he continued, "__will join my ranks on the evening of his seventeenth birthday.  If he does not, then Lucius my friend, he shall be 'dealt with' before he reaches eighteen years of age!"_

There was silence in the room after the shock announcement.  Severus was feeling disbelief.  He couldn't comprehend that the tiny baby sleeping in his crib in Malfoy Manor could ultimately destroy the Dark Lord.  He was Draco's godfather.  Draco was his responsibility should anything happen to Lucius and Narcissa.  Severus was doing a great deal of thinking in the silence.  He knew that if Draco took the Dark Mark his life would be over as his had been but, if refused to join the Death-Eaters his life _would _be over, full stop.  It was a double-edged sword hanging over the baby's heart.  At that moment Severus swore that nothing would _ever_ harm his godson.  He would not allow it, not while they were both alive.  He was deep in his own thoughts when a cold grovelling voice pulled him back into the present.

"_It will be done, my Lord."_

That night Severus Snape visited Albus Dumbledore, confessed his sins, swore to protect Draco from the future and began his new life as a spy for The Order of the Phoenix.


	3. TUQ CHAPTER 1 Happy Birthday!

CHAPTER 1 – HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

The noise from the Slytherin Common Room was deafening, even from outside of the portrait where Draco was leaning.  He didn't understand what they all found exciting living in a freezing cold dungeon with boring, uninteresting people.  He wished he never had to step foot in there ever again.  Sometimes he just wanted some peace and quiet in his life.  He always tried to keep his birthday private.  Unlike what everyone else thought, Draco Malfoy detested all of the attention that was thrown at him.  He played his part well. 'The Dream Team', as the Gryffindor trio were known, they were his worst enemies.  He was the devoted little Death-Eater, just like his father.  His father. Of course that was the source of all of Draco's problems.  Lucius, devoted side-kick to the Dark Lord.  Voldemort.

Although he never spoke of it he had heard and respected what the mudblood, as his father calls her, Granger, had said all those years ago in Flourish and Blotts.  He would never forget the way she stood up to Lucius and said that fearing a name only increased the fear of the thing itself.  He still shuddered when he thought of that name but he always tried to be strong and call him Voldemort, even if it was only in his head.

Draco sometimes wished that he had been sorted into Gryffindor as the sorting hat had wanted.  "NO!" Draco had mentally told it, "I can't be in Gryffindor, my father will kill me!" "I see," the hat had replied, "that's probably for the best.  If you don't have the courage to stand up to your father then maybe Gryffindor is not for you. Pity, you could be great you know.  Not Gryffindor, well then , it had better be…….SLYTHERIN!"

Draco shuddered again.  How he wished he could stand up for himself towards Lucius.  He never referred to him as father in his mind.  He had no father, only Lucius and Uncle Severus.

Uncle Severus.  He loved his godfather and always called him Uncle.  He was the only one he trusted, the only one to whom he ever spoke his thoughts and feelings.  He had told Severus about the sorting hat, his hatred for his father and his father's Lord.  He knew that Snape had the Mark but was a spy for Dumbledore.  The respect he had always held for Severus had only increased when he had discovered the truth of his Uncle's past.  Severus was the only person who knew of Draco's wish to have friends.  Not some arse-lickers who always tried to be in his good books, but real friends who would tell him he was a git and an idiot but would still forgive him and love him for who he really was.

He had admitted that he was envious of 'The Dream Team's' friendship.  He had even admitted to admiring Hermione Granger! Even more surprising was the fact that Severus had agreed with him that Hermione should be respected and had even said that if she wasn't muggle-born she would be paired with Draco in potion's, as they were both the most competent.  Unfortunately, this was not possible due to the restrictions placed upon them but, they both realised that Hermione was an extremely powerful witch.  Draco had never expected his Uncle to say that about a muggle-born witch but then he had never thought that he would ever envy her and her close friendship with Potter and Weasley.

Draco had always thought that they took advantage of their intelligent friend.  She had grown into a beautiful, conscientious student who always looked out for others.  Draco often thought that she would make some man very happy in the future.  It always amazed him that he never found her physically attractive.  The more he thought about he came to realise that no girl had ever shocked his heart and soul into believing that they were the only ones left on this earth.  Sure, there had been girlfriends but none had ever caused even a slight warm feeling, never mind a fire in his heart.  But Draco still believed that there was someone out there for him.

He was pulled from his daydream by a slender hand on his shoulder.

"Draco"

Draco spun quickly and looked directly into the coal-black eyes of Severus Snape.  He turned and with robes billowing behind, moved swiftly towards his chambers in such a way that Draco knew he was to follow.

With a password of  "Shakespeare!" they entered Severus' private chambers.  Once inside he motioned to Draco to take a seat.

"Your present."  Snape said indicating a small green velvet box on the table in front of him.  Draco knew that his godfather was not one for sentimentality but he knew that he was loved.  His Uncle Severus was the only one to tell him that he was loved.

He looked at the box and noticed a folded piece of parchment and recognised the distinctive scrawl.  He looked up and saw Severus sitting opposite watching him intently.  Draco picked it up and began to read…..

~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~

_Dearest Draco_

_I send this gift to you with all of my love and best wishes.  For the past seventeen years I have loved you more than I could even love you if you were my own flesh and blood._

_Now, today, I must explain something rationally and uninterrupted, hence the need for a letter._

_Tonight Lucius will request your presence at the Manor.  The reason for this is the Dark Lord.  He will request you to join the ranks of his "faithful" Death-Eaters.  If you choose to take the Mark you must be assured that I will love you and will always be here for you as long as we both reside in this world._

_However, if you choose to stand up for your beliefs and decide not to be branded, you must know that your life will be in danger.  I have told you this for your protection and because of my love for you._

_The ring in the box contains a potion incorporated into the dragon's scales.  If you rub the scales while saying 'Home' it will act as a portkey and you will be returned to Hogwart's.  Your true home._

_Remember that I always will love you.  Please, do not listen to your head tonight, listen only to your heart._

_Love Always_

_            Severus._

~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~

Draco looked up and saw Severus sitting with anxiousness, fear and love burning darkly in his eyes.  Draco raised himself from his comfortable resting point and picked up the green box.  The box opened and Draco removed the silver ring and placed it on the thumb of his right hand.

He crossed the room and stopped in front of his godfather.

Draco threw his arms around Severus' neck and said three little words to his uncle before returning to the Common Room.

"I love you!"


	4. TUQ CHAPTER 2 Present Time!

A/N:  Hey there! Just a quick message of warning.  This chapter contains strong language and scenes of strong violence.  If this offends you I am sorry, it offends me too, but unfortunately this chapter is critical to the plot and the rest of the story.  I hope this rating is fine.  If not could someone please let me know?  I definitely don't think PG-13 is strong enough but that's just me.  Thank You ~ :o)

CHAPTER 2 – PRESENT TIME!

Draco had left Severus sitting in stunned silence within his chambers and returned to the Slytherin Common Room.  As he walked through the arch behind the portrait of Salazar Slytherin, the first thing he noticed was a small group of fellow seventh years deep in a tight nit conversation.  Draco sauntered over to them to see what all the secrecy was about.

"So they're having a party?"  Blaise Zabini asked.

"Yeah!  We overhead Longbottom and Weasley talking about it on their way to the kitchens!"  Vincent Crabbe replied.

"Who's having a party?"

Everyone jumped as they heard Draco's question.  

Pansy Parkinson moved slightly to her right to allow Draco to sit down beside her.  She smiled at him in such a way that, to her, must have been thought to be incredibly seductive but, in reality, Draco thought that the back end of a cow was more tempting.  Instead of vomiting on the spot, he simply sat down without looking or touching her and repeated his question.

"Those bloody Gryffindors!"   Blaise retorted spitefully, "It's that mudblood Granger's birthday and they're having a party to celebrate.  How exciting will that be?!  Bet they're playing Musical Petrificus Totalus and Pin the Tail on Longbottom!!!"

Everyone laughed at Blaise's attempt at a joke.  Everyone that is except Draco.  Pansy noticed his strange behaviour and asked what the matter was, while seductively feeling her way up his thigh.

"NOTHING!"  Draco exclaimed while jumping out of his seat.  "Well….it's….I've just….it's-just-a-headache-I'll-be-fine-Just-gonna-go-lie-down-for-a-while."  He said all this in a rush and practically ran towards the stairs which lead down to the dormitories when Gregory Goyle yelled; "Draco!"

Draco turned.  He could see the shocked looks on the groups faces, well not on Crabbe or Goyle's faces but then they were always much slower than the rest.

Goyle continued, "This owl came for you and left this."

He handed over a brown paper covered package and returned to the bitching session about the Gryffindors.

~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~

Draco went into the seventh year dormitory and closed the drapes around his bed.  He never warded the door because he knew that the other boys wouldn't enter without knocking when Draco was alone in the dormitories.  They may be Slytherin's but at least they had manners.

He opened the package and found a small black box.  The box had a silver snake clasp which slowly uncoiled itself to allow the box to open.  The lid jumped up like that of a Jack-in-a-box.  From the black and silver object, a small silver feather floated upwards and hovered just in front of Draco's face.

He knew what was about to happen and yet he felt completely unprepared.  He desperately wanted to put the feather back into the box, close it and forget about it forever.  However, he knew that he couldn't do that.  He would just have to take his Uncle Severus' advice and allow his heart to lead him in the right direction.

Slowly, he reached up and gingerly touched the silver feather.

He felt the familiar tug at the pit of his stomach and the nauseating feeling that always follows travel by portkey.  All too soon he felt the ground beneath his feet as the world returned focused.  It took him a few moments to figure out where he was and he felt a shiver travelling up his spine when the realisation hit.

~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~

The cold, damp atmosphere in the dungeon in Malfoy Manor was only accentuated by the bleak darkness.  Draco was trying to think rationally but found that he couldn't. He could hear his subconscious telling him to be brave and that he would soon be home.

'How ironic!' He thought. 'Here I am standing in one of dungeons of the Manor which has been passed down from my ancestors for generations and I don't and won't even think of it as home!'

He resisted the urge to play with his ring.  He knew that he would have to let fate take her course.  A familiar drawl penetrated his thoughts.

"My son."

"Lu - Father?"

Draco looked around but he could see nothing but shadows dancing across the floor where the light from the tiny window near the roof was shining brightly.

"Yes my boy.  Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you father.  May I ask why I am here?"

He was shaking.  Physically and mentally shaking.  He reminded himself to stay strong.  He couldn't break down.

"Now now Draco, today is _very special.  Tonight you will become a man, my son.  Our Master has decided that it is time for you to join him and me, time to take your place at my side in the circle of Death-Eaters.  __Lumos."  Lucius stepped out of the darkness and into the light.  With a sneer he continued.  "Tonight you will receive your Mark."_

For the first time in Draco's life he did not feel afraid of Lucius.  All he felt was anger and hatred towards the man.

"I won't take the Mark."  Whispered Draco.

Lucius walked towards Draco and stopped behind him.  Sneering quietly into his ear he asked "What did you say?"

Turning to face his father, eye met eye and Draco held his ground.

"I said," he started, "_I WILL NOT TAKE THE DARK MARK AND I WILL NOT JOIN VOLDEMORT!"_

**SMACK!!**

The echo ricocheted off of the dungeon walls as Lucius' fist connected with Draco's cheek.

"_Insolent child, you shall do as I say!"_

_"NO!" Draco retorted._

In the blink of an eye, he found himself thrown across the room and being magically held against on the walls.

"_YES."  Lucius shouted, before curse after curse began flying out of his wand and connecting with Draco's body._

Draco could not speak so he simply moved his head from side to side and found his fathers eyes through his narrowing slits. Determined silver met seething grey as Draco fell from his constraints.  The pain from the fall was quickly dispersed as Lucius' boot made contact with Draco's ribs.  The boot continued on its journey over Draco's body and all too quickly he was curled up into a ball to try and protect himself from the constant torture.  He could feel the pain coarse through his muscles, his bones and even his blood.  He thought that it couldn't possibly get any worse than this but then fate always throws fat on the fire.

"_CRUCIO."_

It felt like thirty Filibuster's Fabulous Fireworks exploding from his body.  He was on fire.  He needed water.  He needed air.  He needed help.  He needed to go home.  Home.  He needed to go home.

Lucius ceased the effects of the curse.  He could see his heir cowering from him while still shaking from head to foot.

"So Draco!"  Lucius was spitting out every word and Draco could hear the venom in the tone.  "What are you going to do now, _Child_?"

He tried to move his body towards Lucius but the pain was too great.  He was glad he could feel the ring on his right thumb.  The movement needed to ignite the potency of the potion was minuscule.  The strength from the ring was coursing through his body.  He knew there was no physical reason for the feel of strength; it was purely in his mind.  

He looked up at Lucius and simply said "I'm going to go _HOME!_" and with that Draco disappeared.

~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~

Draco arrived outside the Great Hall in Hogwarts.  He managed to raise himself slightly off the ground.  His pace was slow as he crawled and dragged himself towards the stairwell to the dungeons. 

He had just reached the stairs when the pain became too much.  He let out a scream; saw a flash of green, then fell into a soothing pit of blackness.


	5. TUQ CHAPTER 3 The Party

**A/N: ** Hey again! Sorry it's been so long since an update.  I don't really want to abandon this fic but, there doesn't really seem to be that much interest.  What with work and Uni I don't really have a lot of free time to dedicate to this project.  I will come back every once and a while to add another chapter unless of course some people want me to update sooner and then I will try my best! 

P.S. This will be a Hermione/Severus fic with a subplot of Draco, Harry, Ron and other characters you may recognise. 

P.P.S. This chapter contains ideas of Slash (Boy-boy love).  If you feel offended by this or you are underage then I'm afraid this fic will not be for you but please give it a chance.  Remember it is simply a subplot, so I doubt if it will ever go into great detail but I won't make any promises.

Thank You, 

Annie x ~ :o)

**Disclaimer : ** The original disclaimer still holds true.  Anything you recognise from HP belongs to the wonderful JK and anything else you may be familiar with does not belong to me.

**CHAPTER 3 –THE PARTY!**

Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley were making their way back to Gryffindor Tower to finish the preparations for the surprise party they were throwing for Hermione Granger in half an hour.  Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley had bought them some time by asking her for some help with their respective Potions assignments.  Birthday or not, Hermione agreed.  This was why, on her seventeenth birthday, she was trying to explain to Harry and his girlfriend the fundamental properties of the Polyjuice Potion.  While the couple carried on with their note taking, Hermione sat back and fell into her thoughts.

'They don't look very happy!' she thought looking at two of her best friends sitting across the table.  'They aren't even looking at each other.  The body language…. – Gosh! I bet they'd feel more comfortable sitting in different corners of the castle!'

She allowed a small thoughtful smile to form on her face.  Her eyes betrayed the alignment of her lips.  Her chocolate brown eyes were windows to her soul.  The darkness was burning and the deep, almost black, colour showed the emotions she was feeling.

'They're so lucky.  They're in a comfortable relationship and they love each other….  I wish I could find someone.  Every-one just sees me as the "know-it-all bookworm" but none of them _really_ know me.  I'm bright, yes, but I'm also loyal, brave heck I _am_ a Gryffindor!'

She sighed and shook her head.  'Brave, I'm not brave.  If I was then I would be able tell him exactly how I feel and to hell with the consequences but I can't.  Oh why did I have to fall in love with Severus Snape!  Mmm Severus.  NO, Hermione!' she chided herself mentally.  'He's Professor Snape.  Don't think of him as Severus.  Think of him as he really is – a bastard.  He treats all of us Gryffindors like shit.  I think I understand why he does it but it doesn't make it any easier.  Every time I gaze at him I feel as though I have been sucked into his soul.  I can see him as he is.  Cruel, ruthless, sly, brave, intelligent, tall, dark and sexy, incredibly sexy!'

Hermione was so deep in her trance that she never realised when she let out such a contented sigh.

Harry and Ginny, who were both disturbed by the noise, knew for a fact that that noise was not produced as a result of an interesting passage in "_101 uses of a Flobberworm_" in which Hermione's nose was currently stuck.

She was stirred from her thoughts by a sharp jab to her arm.  "Ouch!" she whined, "That hurt!"

"Well," replied Ginny, "we've been trying to get your attention, its nine o'clock already; I think it's time we should get back."

"Alright.  Did you guys understand all the properties then?" she asked the couple.  They both nodded so they all packed up their belongings said goodbye to Madam Pince and headed back to the Common Room.

~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~

When they reached the Pink Lady and entered, they were met with an almighty cry of "Happy Birthday Hermione!"

Hermione looked like a fish out of water as she stood there gaping and flapping her arms about.  When she looked around she could see balloons, smiling people, streamers, banners and even muggle food and music.  She was so happy she shrieked with joy as the party got into full swing.

"Thank you all _so _much! Thank you!"

She received many gifts including a new muggle CD of her favourite band, "The Barenaked Ladies", from Harry, (Boy was she glad that she had transfigured and charmed a stereo the previous year!).  Ron gave her a large bag full of a selection of goodies from Honeydukes and from Ginny she received a magical bookmark that tells you the page you were on, no matter how many times it fell out!  Hermione appreciated this gift a great deal considering just how many times a day she managed to drop her pile of schoolwork!

At the bottom of the pile of gifts was a box that had no identification.  Gingerly, Hermione picked it up and turned it over in her hands.  Opening the lid she gasped before delicately picking up the contents.  It was a copy of 'Moste Potent Potions'.  Opening the cover she noticed a short inscription inside the flap.

"_Enjoy and Good Luck"_

She smiled and placed the book back into its box so that it did not get damaged.  There was no card so she tried to think who could be so generous.  Coming to the only reasonable explanation, she stored away the reminder to thank Professor McGonagall.  After all, she was the only one who knew of Hermione's dream of becoming a qualified Potion's Mistress.  She had already started looking into training possibilities but, the only individual in the British Isles who's qualified to mentor her is Hogwarts own instructor.  Hermione unfortunately could not deal with that prospect at the moment, no matter how much she dreamed that it could be a possibility.

~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~

Hermione shifted her mind back to the here and now and began the mingling involved in being the guest of honour at her own party.  She couldn't help but notice all the smiling happy faces all around her. She could see Lavender Brown and her boyfriend Seamus Finnegan sitting in a corner of the room completely oblivious to the entire goings on around them.  Hermione felt the jealousy boiling within her as she continued to watch.  It was not who it was that was the problem but the act.  She was jealous that she couldn't touch her love in the same way Lav was with Seamus.  She was jealous of the whispering and giggling and the public show of affection. But most of all she was jealous of how content they were with each other.

Drawing her attention away and calming her breathing she moved on.  Looking around she spotted one of her best friends enthralled in an important 'discussion' with Neville, and another of their friends Dean Thomas.

Ron.  Hermione smiled as she watched him laughing and joking.  She was so glad he was happy.  He had harboured feelings for Hermione for so long that she eventually had to tell him, once and for all, at the end of their sixth year, that there was no chance in this lifetime that she could ever feel anything for him other than brotherly love.  It had taken the summer for Ron to look at her again and she was so glad when he apologised for his behaviour, called himself a prat and said that "she would that she would make someone very, very happy if not slightly scared!"

Listening to Ron's conversation she snorted.  'I can't believe that I'm hearing this!'  They were arguing about who was sexier, Cho Chang the new seeker for Puddlemere United or Britney Spears a muggle singer who looked like a naughty schoolgirl in the picture they were ogling. 

Hermione was hoping that Harry wasn't listening when Neville suddenly drew her attention.  He had, all of a sudden, looked up, blushed and returned his gaze to his clasped hands perched in his lap.

She followed to where his gaze had been and saw that Ginny's cheeks had coloured to match her hair!

When she returned to her conversation with Harry, their heads were so close together that you couldn't see light between them.  Suddenly, she jumped up out of her seat, hugged Harry, ran to Neville then dragged him over to the windowsill on the other side of the room.

Harry smiled at Ginny's antics.  Noticing Hermione watching him he motioned for her to sit with him.

"Are you okay?" she asked him quietly taking his hand in hers.

Throwing his arms behind his head he replied, "Yup!  I couldn't be better!"

"You want to talk about it?"

"Well," he started, "Gin and I have come to the mutual conclusion that we work better as friends.  Honestly Mione, we've hardly spoken to each other for about a month now.  Did you not notice how distant we've become?"

Hermione smirked in a way that told Harry that she had thought something might be up.  Harry continued.

"It turns out she likes Neville.  Has done since fourth year actually.  She said she felt so overwhelmed when I asked her out that she couldn't say no!  God!  I wish we'd talked about this earlier, it would have saved us a load of trouble."

"Merlin, Harry! I'm sorry I wasn't up to my usual standards.  I usually spot those things a mile off.  _Well_ then Mr Potter, is there someone special that you've had _your_ beady eye on?"

From the red hue that spread across the young mans face, she knew that she'd hit the nail on the head but, the tightening of the lips into a solid line and the narrowing of his piercing green eyes indicated to Hermione that she would have to guess the identity of the mystery love of her best friend.  Over the years Harry and Hermione had got a lot closer.  They truly were like brother and sister rather than friends.  That was the reason why Harry was the only one allowed to call her Mione without getting their head blown off.

"Okay! Okay!" she started, backing as far into her chair as possible, "I won't push you!"  Deciding a change of subject was in order she continued.  "Hey! It looks as though we're running out of Pumpkin Pasties.  Fancy a trip to the kitchens?  Head Girl and Head Boys privilege?"

"Sure!  Why not!"

Standing and heading out of the portrait hole, Hermione quickly explained to Colin and Dennis Creevey that they were going to get more supplies and they wouldn't be long.  Closing the portrait behind them, Hermione linked arms with Harry and they headed to the kitchens.

~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~

Together they walked at a leisurely pace towards the Great Hall from which they would take the stairs down to the kitchen.

"Mione?"  Harry suddenly asked.

"Yes Harry."

"If I tell you something will you keep it to yourself?"

"Of course I will!  Harry, you do know that you can trust me right?"

"Yeah… right.  Okay I'm just going to say it."  

He took a deep breath and whispered, "I'm gay." 

"Sorry," she said with a nervous giggle, "I thought I heard you say that you were gay!"

Looking away from her, with tears in his eyes, he replied, "Yeah, I did."

"Wow, well, what can I say, are you sure?  No, sorry, that was a stupid question!  Are you happy?  Do you feel better now that you've told someone, now that you've told me?"

"I do but, it's okay if you feel weird.  I understand if you think differently about me."

Harry's voice was now no more than a faint murmur.  It sounded as though his heart was breaking.  Hermione stopped walking, took his hands in hers and raised his chin so that they were looking in each others eyes.

"Harry Potter.  I love you and I will always love you.  If you're gay, then you're gay and I still love you.  It's your heart.  To me you're Harry, just Harry and you always will be my Harry, not the bloody-boy-who-lived!  Hell, we're all allowed to fall in love aren't we?  And if that special person is the same sex, then who am I to argue?  I am _so_ proud of you Harry.  So, that's where all that Gryffindor courage has been hiding!  Remember that I love you no matter what Harry!"

She hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek.  Her lips connected with a slightly salty tear so she gently wiped away the others falling with her thumb.

"Well," she continued, trying to lighten the mood, "seeing as its confession time I suppose that it's my turn."  Taking a deep breath she carried on, "I've actually liked someone for two years now but I know that he'll never feel the same way."

"Don't sell yourself short Mione.  Your smart, beautiful and a great laugh, what else could a guy want?"

"It's just, well; it's not someone that you'd expect!  I don't know if I should tell you but, you trusted me with one of your secrets and I trust you so I will tell you.  Okay.  I'm in love with S…."

Hermione was interrupted by a loud bang from beside the Great Hall.

They both pulled out their wands and gave a silent signal motioning towards the noise.  As they crept towards the Great Hall Harry stepped in something sticky.

"It's blood!" he said in a startled hush.  They slowly followed the trail until a scream resonated through their heads.  They rushed to the source in the dark when a cloaked figure suddenly moved and became visible in front of them.  Turning the body over, Hermione gasped as green eyes met silvery-grey before the eyelids slid over the pupils and the body slumped even further into the ground.

To be continued….

~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~

**A/N:  ** What do you think?  Please review.  I will appreciate it. 

Thank you for reading 'The Unknown Quantity'.

Annie x


End file.
